


Un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Point de chute [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-22
Updated: 2006-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle le regarde en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il cherche la meilleure façon de le dire, et en vient à la conclusion que la meilleure façon est encore la plus simple. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit

« Il dort ? » lui demande le Doc’.

Elle est assise par terre, sur le petit tapis, le dos appuyé au canapé. Elle porte un vieux pantalon de sport, un tee-shirt décoloré et elle semble lessivée. Lincoln songe qu’à sa place, il le serait également. Elle tient bien le coup, cependant. Il se demande si elle ne réalise pas encore ce qu’il se passe ou si elle a réellement autant de ressources en elle. Etant donné que ça fait déjà quelques jours, il penche pour la deuxième option mais sans certitude. Les premiers jours, elle était complètement dévastée et silencieuse ; à présent, elle parle et même sourit de nouveau mais la lassitude sur ses traits est immanquable.

« Non, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. » Il se rassoit près de LJ sur le sofa et Sara pivote légèrement sur elle-même pour ne pas leur tourner le dos. « Alors, euh..., reprend-il en regardant le seul lit disponible.

\- Installe-toi sur le canapé, » propose LJ un tout petit peu trop rapidement.

Il se redresse lorsque son père se tourne vers lui, les sourcils en accent circonflexe, et le gratifie d’un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Bien tenté, LJ.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire...

\- Bien sur que non. »

Sara lève les yeux au plafond.

« Dormir avec LJ ne me dérange pas, » intervient-elle parce que la discussion semble destinée à durer. Mais tout ce qu’elle obtient, c’est que Lincoln pointe un index accusateur en direction de son fils.

« Adolescent, » dit-il à Sara comme si c’était une maladie dangereuse.

Elle pointe son propre index vers elle.

« Médecin pénitentiaire. » Mince alors. Si elle a pu gérer – presque toujours – toute seule les mains baladeuses de criminels, elle peut gérer les hormones d’un ado de seize ans. Pour tout dire, gérer quelque chose qui n’implique pas des meurtres et des faux suicides et des conspirations gouvernementales serait rafraîchissant. Mais Lincoln ne paraît nullement impressionné par son argument.

« Ce que je voulais dire, reprend LJ, c’est que tu vas pas demander à Sara de dormir là-dessus. » Pour souligner ses paroles, il tapote du plat de la main les coussins écrasés.

« Eh bien si ton oncle Michael était un gentleman, il aurait pris le canapé et la question ne se poserait même pas. Mais ton oncle Michael est un génie au bord de l’épuisement.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, dit Sara de nouveau, cette fois à propos du canapé.

\- Tu vois ? Ca ne dérange pas Sara. Michael pique les oreillers, je donne des coups de pieds : choisis le moindre mal à tes yeux. »

Sara s’éclaircit la gorge et désigne, d’un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule, le lit dans lequel Michael est endormi au fond de la chambre.

« Lincoln, c’est un petit lit. »

Il se retourne. Elle a raison. Petit lit. Sans mentionner le fait que Michael a pris ses aises : maintenant qu’il dort effectivement, il est étalé en araignée au milieu du matelas. Linc imagine qu’après deux mois sur une couchette étriquée, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Seigneur. Lui-même s’étalerait bien en araignée au milieu d’un matelas.

Le Doc’ les regarde calmement.

La troisième option, c’est...

La troisième option n’en est pas une.

« On dirait bien que tu es coincé avec moi, LJ, conclut-il.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas non plus, les informe Sara. Tant qu’on ne me donne pas de coups de pieds et qu’on me laisse un oreiller... ». Elle a une légère de moustache de milk-shake, un peu de sucre de beignet sur son tee-shirt et un sourire faussement angélique sur les lèvres. Lincoln commence à se dire qu’elle est soit vraiment très fatiguée, soit vraiment très différente de l’image qu’il s’était forgé d’elle. Dans l’image qu’il s’était forgée d’elle, elle était attentionnée, et sérieuse, et elle ne profitait pas de son état de délabrement physique et émotionnel pour se payer sa tête quand il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. En somme, elle était plus gentille lorsqu’elle pensait qu’il allait mourir.

OK, songe-t-il, cette idée est épouvantable sur tellement de plans différents qu’il ne peut même pas commencer à les envisager.

Dans l’image qu’il s’était forgée d’elle, elle n’était pas...

« LJ, va te laver les dents, dit-il.

\- Je n’ai plus trois ans..., proteste l’intéressé.

\- Bien, alors tu n’as besoin qu’on te dise d’aller te laver les dents. »

Comme LJ n’a effectivement plus trois ans, il comprend que ce que son père veut dire en réalité c’est "Bien, alors tu n’as pas besoin qu’on te dise quand il faut sortir parce que Papa a à dire quelque chose que tu n’as pas besoin d’entendre."

L’atmosphère presque légère semble quitter la pièce en même temps que LJ, et Linc regarde la porte se refermer doucement derrière son fils.

« Doc’, commence-t-il, Michael s’en veut terriblement, il ne savait pas... »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle le regarde sans comprendre de quoi il veut parler. Pas parce que Michael n’a pas différentes raisons de s’en vouloir terriblement, juste parce qu’il fait référence à l’une d’elles en particulier et elle ignore laquelle. Puis elle remarque le regard fixé sur ses bras, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, et elle percute.

Il s’est interrompu, ne sachant comment tourner sa phrase, et elle lui fournit la suite, brutale et honnête :

« ... que j’étais une junkie. Vous allez me dire que s’il l’avait su, il n’aurait pas fait ça ? »

Il n’y a pas d’agressivité dans sa voix, son ton est calme et détaché, clinique. Sa façon de parler et son expression sont à cent lieues de celles qu’elle arborait quand elle lui faisait passer ses visites médicales à Fox River. Il n’aurait pas imaginé qu’elle pouvait avoir ça en elle, cette froideur, mais quelque chose lui dit que Michael, lui, le savait. L’a expérimentée. Certaines personnes, lorsqu’elles sont en colère, explosent littéralement, comme lui ; d’autres versent dans la rage froide et vous éclatent la gueule d’un seul coup de pied bien placé, comme Michael ; et d’autres encore vous mettent mal à l’aise d’un regard et d’une petite phrase assassine et prennent un immense plaisir à le faire, comme Sara Tancredi.

« Vous n’allez pas me dire, reprend-elle, qu’il aurait choisi le salut d’une femme qu’il connaissait depuis deux mois à celui de son frère ? J’espère que vous n’allez pas me dire ça parce que je ne le croirai pas.

\- Non.

\- Je ne voudrai pas le croire, insiste-t-elle.

\- Non, répète-t-il, mais il s’y serait pris différemment. »

Elle hausse les épaules, avale un autre beignet et le fait passer avec le reste de son milk-shake.

« Vous allez vous rendre malade, grimace-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je veux dire... » Elle lèche le sucre sur ses doigts puis s’essuie la bouche sur une petite serviette en papier. La moustache de milk-shake disparaît finalement. « ... pour Michael. Je sais. »

Elle dit ça sur un ton qui lui laisse à penser qu’elle _sait_ plus de choses qu’il n’y paraît et il se demande ce qui, au juste, figurait dans le dossier médical de son frère à Fox River. Il n’aime pas cette idée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajoute-t-elle, et laissez Michael plaider sa cause. L’un dans l’autre, il ne s’en est pas si mal tiré jusqu’à présent. » Elle se relève en s’appuyant sur l’accoudoir du canapé et elle a soudain l’air très fatigué. « Je vais essayer de dormir. »

Elle se retourne pour attraper un petit sac et attend que LJ ressorte de la salle de bains.

« Doc’ ? Je crois qu’il y a un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit. » Elle le regarde en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il cherche la meilleure façon de le dire, et en vient à la conclusion que la meilleure façon est encore la plus simple. Les mots choisis et les phrases bien tournées, c’est plutôt de la compétence de son frère. Les mots choisis et les phrases bien tournées, c’est en partie la raison pour laquelle Sara est là maintenant. Il se dit que, de toute façon, des mots choisis et des phrases bien tournées seraient trop élaborés pour rendre justice à ce qu’il pense, et qui est bien plus primal que ça. « Merci.

\- De rien, Lincoln. »

Elle lui répond avec un petit sourire, sur le même ton qu’il s’il l’avait remerciée de s’être occupée du chat en son absence, et il se dit que non, vraiment, elle n’est pas si différente de l’image qu’il s’était forgée d’elle.

FIN


End file.
